Kingdom Hearts: Portrait of Ruin
by Queen Yu-na Kim
Summary: Fate has not been kind to Stella Lecarde lately, her beloved father his killed in front of her eyes and she, along with her sister were transformed into vampires. But salvation came in the form of two young vampire hunters and now in the form of a mythical weapon. Will Stella find Darkness or Light at the end of her journey? Might be bumped up to M for violence and sexual themes.


_Dive to the Heart_

She seemed to fall for a long time in the void, or was it only a few minutes? The Castle seemed but a distant and forgotten nightmare now.

Stella Lecarde looked around the empty void she found herself in, seeing nothing but endless darkness everywhere she looked. _ _Am I in Hell?__ she thought. _ _Was I doomed all along?__

Stella began to panic then, fearing that her new friends efforts to save her and her sister were all for naught. Then she noticed a dim light in the down in the depths.

It looked like a platform made of stained glass from a church, and there was a image of a young man on it.

He had dark brownish hair and wore strange looking cloths and looked like pieces of armor on his arm. Most interesting was his weapon, an odd looking sword that looked like a giant key.

 _ _No it couldn't be!__ Stella thought. _ _They're nothing but myths.__

Stella's fall seemed to have slowed and soon she came to a rest on the platform. It was then she heard a voice.

 _ _So much to do, so little time.__ the Mystery Voice said.

"Who's that!? Stella shouted. "Show yourself!"

At that moment, three platforms appeared. On each of them was a sword, a shield, and a staff.

 _ _Power sleeps within you...If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well.__ the Voice said.

Confused and uncertain on what to do, Stella examined the three objects. The sword seemed to call to her the most. She took the blade from the pedestal and examined it.

 _ _The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?__ the Voiced asked.

"Yes" Stella replied.

 _ _Your path is set__ the Voice said.

The pedestals and the weapons disappeared. And soon a new weapon appeared in Stella's hand. It took her moment realize it was the same weapon that was in the image of the young man.

It was then strange creatures appeared. They were short and dark with glowing yellow eyes and black antenna on their heads.

 _ _There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong.__ the voice said.

Stella immediately charged the creatures, her skills with a sword and her knowledge of Air magic instantly returning to her.

After fighting the shadows for a little while, she finally struck the last of them down.

After looking off into the empty expanse, Stella turned and looked on in shock when her shadow seemed to move on it's own, coalescing into a copy of her.

 _ _The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes.__ the Voice said.

The doppelganger looked exactly like Stella except for a few differences.

First her skin tone was an unnatural pale color. Her eyes were also wrong as well with one being her usual green color and the other a deep shade of crimson. But last but not least, there was a pair of fangs that was visible sticking out of her upper lips.

Stella instantly realized she was looking at what she once was as a vampire.

The doppelganger immediately attacked with her own sword and the two dueled for some time until Stella delivered a clean blow to her doppelganger's head, separating said head from the body.

There was an explosion of darkness from the doppelgangers body and Stella's vision went dark. Before her vision went completely black, she heard the voice one last time

 _ _But don't be afraid. And don't forget... You are the one who will help me set things right.__

 _Castlevania  
_  
"Sister! SISTER!"

Stella was immediately shocked back into consciousness by the loud voice. Opening her eyes, she saw the face of her worried and frightened sister.

"Loretta! What happened!? Where am I!?" Stella asked, still confused.

"We're still in Dracula's Castle." Loretta replied. " Don't you remember? We came here looking for Father and then...and then...

Memories flooded back into Stella's mind. Her decision to search for Father, fighting through the Castle with her sister by her side, finding Father mortally wounded in that bizarre world inside the painting, being ambushed by Brauner, their transformation into vampires, Jonathan and Charlotte unleashing a spell that proved to be the salvation of both sisters.

Stella sat up from the chair she was seated in and examined her surroundings. They were in some sort of dining room though the room itself was thoroughly trashed with many of the furniture charred, the large table smashed with food and utensils scattered everywhere, large portions of the walls encrusted with ice, and the curtains and carpets slashed.

After taking stock of this, she then remembered the two vampire hunters who put themselves at considerable risk to save them from the curse of vampirism.

"Where's Jonathan and Charlotte?" Stella asked.

"Don't you remember? They went off to search for Brauner." Loretta replied. "After they left, you collapsed and were unconscious for hours. Then that weird key sword appeared in your hands before you finally woke up"

 _ _Key sword?__ Stella thought.

She looked back toward her chair and noticed resting on the broken table the weapon from her dream. Taking the blade in her hands, Stella gave a few experimental swings and thrusts with it, marveling at how light it was despite it's large size.

She then thought of Jonathan and Charlotte and the fact they'd gone to face Brauner, her father's murderer.

 _ _Father was considered one the best vampire hunters in the world and yet he fell to the Mad Artist.__ Stella thought.

Memories of her family then flooded her mind then, the picnics her Father used to take them on. Running through a forest with Loretta when they were ten. Her father comforting both sisters after their mother's death and when the Lecarde family had been forced to flee their ancestral home in Spain after incurring the wrath of the Francoist government. Their new life in New Orleans and adjusting to life in a new country. Watching Father die at Brauner's hands.

Tears started welling up in Stella's eyes as she realized that memories were now all she had left of her Father.

Then her blood began to boil when she realized what her father saw at their last terrible meeting

 _ _The last thing Father saw was us turning into vampires.__ Stella thought as anger started welling up. _ _Damn you Brauner, Damn you to Hell.__

Rage and fury filled her heart and looking at the blade in her hand she knew what she had to do now.

 _ _I'll send__ ****you**** _ _to Hell.__

"Stella? Where are you going!?" Loretta cried when she started walking toward Brauner's chambers.

"Making sure that Father can rest in peace and that monster doesn't take Jonathan and Charlotte from us."

"Stella wait!" Loretta moved to follow her sister staggering.

"Wait here Loretta, you're not fully recovered yet." Stella said firmly and a bit coldly. " I'll be back in a minute."

"Stella please don't go, Stella!" Loretta cried, but Stella ignored her now and walked into the next room.

There she found several paintings, each one with a unsettling image on it, however the large middle one was the one Stella was looking for. Inside was the artificial world where Brauner hid himself in. The spell blocking entry was gone so Jonathan and Charlotte must have been already inside.

With Brauner.

 _ _There you are you bastard.__ Stella angrily thought.

She was about enter the world inside the painting when Loretta staggered into the chamber.

"Stella please! Don't leave me! I don't want to lose you too!" Loretta begged. She was sobbing now.

Stella paused now and a sad sigh left her mouth as she regretted her attitude from a minute ago for hurting Loretta.

"You're not going to lose me okay?" Stella softly said walking over to her sister." I'm coming back Loretta, I promise. I'll never leave you alone, okay?"

Loretta nodded and Stella then took her sister in her arms, hugging her fiercely while Loretta quietly cried into her big sister's shoulder. Finally, after a few minutes, Stella let go of her sister and turned back toward the painting. Summoning her new weapon she marched toward the painting and after a flash of light she was taken inside.

 _ _Please come back Stella, please come back.__ Loretta silently begged.  
 _ _  
******************************************************************************************__

The light faded and Stella found herself in Brauner's chambers, which had the appearance of a art studio. She looked ahead and gasped in shock and horror at the sight she beheld.

 _ _No No NO NO NO NO__

At the other end of the room was the vampire artist Brauner along with Jonathan and Charlotte. Both of them were on the ground with Charlotte in particular badly wounded with Jonathan holding her.

"HA HA HA HA HA! Did you think you could defeat ME?! The new Lord of this Castle!?" the vampire exclaimed triumphantly. "Ignorant children! You will die in this Castle, just like that other fool!."

 _ _This was bad__ Jonathan thought, the fight had been going well but Brauner had a few tricks up his sleeve, using his strange painting powers to conjure vile poisonous creatures that caught them off balance. Worse, touching one caused one to be afflicted with a curse that disrupted one's magic, something that proved devastatingly effective against Charlotte, who relied on magic to fight.

Caught off guard, Brauner was able turn the tide of the fight to his advantage and was able to subdue the duo, badly wounding Charlotte in the process.

 _ _If I can just distract him for a little while longer, maybe Charlotte can get away.__ Jonathan thought.

Brauner then prepared to unleash another attack, but before he could, he let out of cry of pain.

To Jonathan's shock, a large jagged blade erupted out of the vampire artist's chest, along with a shower of blood. He then noticed Stella standing behind Brauner, holding the strange looking blade.

"Why child!? Why!?" cried Brauner. To Jonathan's surprise, instead rage or fear, the vampire artist's voice resounded with grief and despair. " How could you betray your father!?"

"YOU! ARE! NOT! MY! FATHER!" Stella screamed and before Brauner could react, she pulled her weapon out of his back and in one swift move, beheaded the vampire artist. His remains immediately burst into flames and both body and head withered away in a cloud of ash.

Stella stared at the pile of ash on the floor. Now having slain her father's murderer, she felt...empty.

 _ _Huh, it really does feel empty.__

"Charlotte!"

Jonathan's voice snapped Stella out of her daze. Charlotte was at last stirring but from her moans it was obvious she was in pain.

"Jonathan. What happened? Why's Stella here?" Charlotte weakly asked

"She killed Brauner, if wasn't for her we'd been gonners for sure."

Charlotte sat up on the floor and then rose up a bit unsteadily on her feet. She then noticed the weapon in Stella's hand.

"What? Is that a Keyblade?" asked a stunned Charlotte.

"A what?" Jonathan asked confusedly.

"It was an old story I heard when I was little, it was a fairy tale about a war to take control of the all the light in the world and..." Charlotte explained

" weapons called the Keyblade were forged to wage this war" Stella finished.

"You know the story?" asked Charlotte excitedly.

"Yeah..." replied Stella

 ** _ _9 years earlier.__**

Madrid, Spain.  
 _ _  
A young 12 year Stella Lecarde looked up at the night sky. She often loved observing the night sky, watching the stars, and hoping to catch a glimpse a shooting star. Since her family's estate was in a quiet wooded area outside Madrid, the city's lights didn't obscure the night sky. Sometimes Loretta or even Papa would come to watch the stars with her.__

 _However tonight she was alone. Loretta was asleep, having become sick with the cold and Papa was entertaining a friend of his from America, a college professor named Jones._

 _Stella was about to head inside when she noticed something streaking across the sky._

A shooting star! __Stella thought excitedly__

 _ _"Beautiful, aren't they?" a voice said coming from the mansion.__

 _"Papa! Come see!" Stella said, full of excitement_

 _Eric joined his daughter and watched the shooting star with her, though he noticed something strange about it._

 _This shooting star was unusually bright, brighter then even the moon, and perhaps most bizarrely, it kept changing directions before finally disappearing beyond the horizon._

 _"Papa? Is it supposed to do that?" Stella asked worriedly. She noticed the shooting stars odd behavior as well._

 _"No it isn't, but it's nothing to worry about, there's nothing up there that can hurt us." Eric said reassuringly._

 _They gazed up at the stars for a while longer until they both grew tired and decided to it was to go to bed._

 _"Papa can you tell my that story again?" Stella pleaded_

 _"Aren't you a little old for bed time stories?" Eric asked chuckling_

 _"But it's my favorite story Papa! Please!?" begged Stella._

 _"Alright, alright." Eric conceded._

 _"Once upon a time long ago the World was filled with Light and there was peace and happiness. Everyone bathed in the Light but some begun to covet it and desired to keep it for themselves, while others, alarmed by this growing greed and selfishness sought to protect the Light._

 _ _Both sides forged mighty weapons called the Keyblade, which could unlock any door and either banish the darkness or cover many lands in it.__

 _Inevitably, the two sides clashed and war raged throughout the World until all of creation was swallowed by the Darkness and terrible creatures roamed freely in that deep darkness._

 _But hope was not lost as the Light survived in the hearts of children and with that Light, the World was restored, though the darkness ran deeper then ever before and with terrible things hiding in those dark corners._

 _But one day there will be someone who will open a door and then the true Light will return."_

 _ _They had reached the door to her room by then and after saying goodnight , Stella climbed into bed, dreaming about adventures and fighting monsters like her father did.__

 ** _Present Day._**

 _Castlevania_

"Stella? Are you okay?" Jonathan asked in a concerned tone.

Lost in her memories, Stella just noticed the tear running done her cheek.

"Yeah uh, I'm fine." Stella said unconvincingly." So what happens now?"

"Well Brauner's dead but the Castle is still here so that means..." started Charlotte

" Oh no!." Stella said fearfully.

"What? What's wrong?" Jonathan asked.

"Brauner used a lot of his power to imprison the true Lord of this Castle and prevent his return." Stella explained. " But now that Brauner is dead...

"My Master's awakening will soon be at hand!" a cold and hollow voice proclaimed.

Turning to toward the source of the voice, the trio were soon confronted by a dark figure.

It wore dark cloak and wielded a great scythe. It had no legs but it's bony arms were visible. Under it's hood was it's head which was nothing more then a human skull.

"Death!" Charlotte cried.

"I must admit, you have managed to surpass my expectations in surviving the Castle but now it's over." Death proclaimed. "Lord Dracula will rise once more, and put an end to this wretched world."

"We'll see about that," Jonathan declared defiantly. "He hasn't managed to yet despite his countless attempts."

"Perhaps son of Morris, but given your difficulty in facing Brauner, I think our chances are favorable this time." Death chuckled

Death then noticed Stella and her weapon.

"Well now, so the latest Lecarde heir stands before me now. I must admit, not many have been afflicted with the curse of vampirism and returned to mortal existence as a living being." Death mused. " And bearing a Keyblade no less. Now there is something I have not seen since before even the first Dark Lord, most interesting."

"You won't find it so interesting once I cave your boney head in!" Stella yelled.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha, such fire." cackled Death." Yes, you are indeed a Lecarde. However, just because you are now one of the Keyblade's chosen ones does not mean you are a match for my Master's power."

"We shall await you in the throne room, and there you shall despair and then die!" With that Death disappeared, leaving the three alone.

"Charming fellow." Charlotte noted sarcastically.

After Death had left, the trio made their way back into the Castle. After exiting the painting, it immediately burst into flames and fell to the floor smoldering.

"Stella!" a voice cried out. Out came Loretta who immediately crashed into Stella and tackled her to the floor.

"Ouch! Loretta that hurt!" Stella whined.

"Sorry sister, I'm just glad that you're back! I thought I'd never see you again" Loretta choked

"None of that now Loretta, I'm safe now. I told you I'd come back right?"

"I know."

The sisters held each other for a moment before rising.

"Okay so what now?" Jonathan asked. "Dracula should be up at the top right?

"Yep, with Brauner dead, the barrier he put around the throne room should be gone, allowing Dracula to return." Charlotte explained

"Well then let's go kick his ass then. If he still hasn't fully revived we might be able to put him down without too much trouble." Jonathan said confidently

"I don't know Jonathan, Death was right when he said Brauner almost killed us." Charlotte worriedly said. "If Brauner almost got us, what then can we do against..."

"Brauner just had a few weird tricks up his sleeve that caught us by surprise. With Stella with us it will be no problem."

Charlotte sighed a bit and then to everyone's surprise, she started giggling.

"What, what's so funny?" Jonathan asked

"Never change Jonathan, never change." Charlotte chuckled

"What? What do you mean?" Jonathan asked, confused.

"Nothing, just that you always seem to makes things sound so easy, even when they aren't." Charlotte teasingly said.

"Um thanks I guess? Jonathan said, not sure if Charlotte complimented or insulted him.

Stella chucked a bit at the banter between friends. It reminded her of the times her father and Jonathan's father, John, would visit each other.

It was then that a memory flashed through her head, but to Stella's surprise it was of two people she had never seen before. One was a boy with blonde hair that was arranged in a strange spikey way, while the other person was a young woman with short blue hair. They seemed to be training or exercising outside a castle in the mountain tops.

She then felt a surge of emotions about the duo, she felt a strong protective streak about the boy, almost like he was a little brother. Toward the girl, she felt a wave of very different emotions, these ranged from a strong but friendly competitive streak, to... other emotions that caused Stella to blush.

"Stella? Stella!?" Loretta shouted, shocking Stella out of her trance.

"What? Oh uh sorry." Stella said, a little confused.

 _ _What was that?__ she thought. _ _Who were they? Why did I feel...like that toward that girl?  
__  
"Why's your face all red?" Charlotte asked teasingly.

"It is not!" Stella said defensively.

"Uh guys, you do know that there is a really powerful Vampire lord that wants to wipe out the world up there right?" Jonathan asked.

"Right, lets put an end to this then." Charlotte said cheerfully. "The sooner we're out of this horrid castle, the better."

"Well come on then, we've got a Vampire to crush, let's not keep him waiting." Stella said with a grin on her face, glad to be around people that considered her a friend once more.

With that the four left the room and went to confront the Dark Lord of the Castle.

The journey to the throne room was for the most part uneventful. Jonathan and Charlotte had already slain most of the monsters in the Master's Keep, but they came across the odd Succubus here and there, and a handful of Skeletons.

Stella kept thinking about the strange memory she experienced earlier. It was obviously not her own as she never met the two people she saw in the memory. Could it have belonged to whoever wielded the Keyblade previously? Possibly, but why would she have that person's memories? Did she perhaps receive __more__ then the Keyblade and memories?

That thought frightened Stella for a bit. What if it was a trick, and she was going to end up possessed by the spirit of whoever previously owned the Keyblade?

However she eventually dismissed that notion. What she felt were memories, nothing more. And if it did turn out she was possessed, there were many skilled exorcists in the Church that could help her if it came to that.

"We're here." Jonathan suddenly said.

Up was a long staircase that led into the highest tower in the Castle. Inside was Count Dracula himself, the infamous vampire and Dark Lord.

"Once we go inside, there's no turning back." Jonathan continued, more seriously then he usually was.

"Such power." Charlotte said, overwhelmed by the foul taint emanating from the tower." Can we defeat something so powerful?"

"We have to." Stella said determinedly. "If we don't, he'll destroy the world. Everyone is depending on us."

Stella turned to Loretta, she could tell her sister was terrified of what was in the tower. She thought about telling her to run and flee the castle along with that priest that came with Jonathan and Charlotte. But that would do no good, if they fell, there would be no place Loretta could flee that wouldn't be destroyed by Dracula and with the Belmonts and Alucard still unaccounted for, there would be none capable of defeating the Dark Lord. Instead she just griped her sister's hand, silently reassuring her that they would make it.

"Let's go." Jonathan said finally.

And with that they went to confront the Dark Lord.

The quartet entered the throne room and at the throne itself was a large figure. He was tall, much taller then a human being, and was clad in dark armor. He had long white hair and with a short beard and mustache. His eyes glowed with a crimson light, seemingly reflecting the rage and hatred within himself.

"Is that...?" Stella began, her voice quivering with fear.

"Dracula." Jonathan finished.

"I can't believe this power. No wonder he's called the Lord of Darkness!" Charlotte exclaimed

Dracula remained silent, seemingly ignoring the quartet.

"Oh, so you're ignoring me? Turn and face me!" Jonathan shouted, and charged the Prince of Darkness.

"Jonathan wait!" Loretta cried.

Jonathan closed the distance and prepared to strike Dracula down with his whip, the Vampire Killer.

It was then that Death swooped in and Jonathan barely managed to jump back before being bisected by Death's Scythe.

"So, you came here after all, but this is the end for all of you!" Death exclaimed.

Dracula then turned to regard his enemies, and seemed to focus on Stella and her weapon.

"Well now, so they do exist. But do not assume your weapon will bring you to victory Lecarde." Dracula said. "Not even the Keyblade is a match for my power!

"But there's four of us!" Stella defiantly shouted. "More then enough to send you back to Hell!"

"Hmph, such arrogance." Dracula said. He turned to Death and said "Come my friend, let us put an end to this sideshow and show them our true power!"

"Death and Dracula fighting side by side!? That's never been mentioned to have happened!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Well, there's four of us. So I guess that means we have advantage. No problem, bring it on!" Jonathan said confidently.

"Hmph, very well then. HAVE AT YOU!" Dracula shouted, and the battle began.

At first it seemed the quartet was doomed. None of the attacks they attempted succeeded. When Stella tried to slash through Death's skull, dark fireballs from Dracula would force her back. When Jonathan tried to strike Dracula with the Vampire Killer, Death would parry each blow. When Charlotte or Loretta tried to cast magic against the dark duo, Death would summon his scythes to block each blast of magic.

But soon the quartet rallied and the battle turned against Dracula and his greatest servant. Stella managed to land a blow on Death's head and sent the dark being staggered back to his master's side.

"My Lord, use my power!" Death suggested. Dracula raised his eyebrows at that, knowing full well what Death was suggesting.

"Very well then, come to me my servant!" with that, Dracula called forth his greatest power, the power of domination over the souls of his demons.

There was a flash of light and Death disappeared. A small orb of blue light shot into Dracula and then Dracula glowed with a blue light. Then there was a blinding flash then to the horror of the quartet, Dracula had transformed into a monstrous demon with huge batwings and carried a massive scythe.

The monster attacked and the quartet began the fight of their lives. Dracula's demon form was unbelievably powerful, but even so the four warriors took advantage of their smaller size, dodging the larger creatures attacks. This paid off as Jonathan and Stella were able to land clean blows against the Lord of Darkness, each slash of the Keyblade and crack of the Vampire Killer weakening the vampire.

The battle continued for sometime but at this point it became obvious the quartet would emerge the victors. The battle came to a sudden end when Stella, channeling all of her strength, slashed at the demon's legs, causing it to fall to it's knees, roaring in pain. This provided Jonathan the opportunity he needed and with a loud crack, he landed a clean and final blow to the creature's head.

There was a flash of light and with that Dracula returned to his humanoid form, falling to his knees.

"Too bad, pal. As long as we're here, you'll never win" Jonathan said triumphantly.

"Still, that was an impressive display of impromptu teamwork." Charlotte said.

"Hmph, say what you will. But I can see it... One day, I will triumph and this world will remade forever!" Dracula proclaimed.

"I don't think so." Stella said defiantly. "There will come a day when you are destroyed forever!"

"Perhaps Lecarde, perhaps" Dracula said. "Still, should that day come, I will look forward to seeing who will have the last laugh."

And with that Dracula, The Prince of Darkness, burst into flames and dissolved into ashes.

"I guess that's that." Jonathan said. "We made it!" he shouted, startling the other three.

"Geez Jonathan you almost gave a heart attack!" Charlotte, a little upset with Jonathan's sudden declaration.

It was then that a sudden rumbling sound could be heard.

"We got to run!" shouted Loretta. "The Castle is collapsing!

The quartet immediately ran out of the throne room as Dracula's Castle crumbled all around them.

The quartet found themselves outside the Castle as it fell apart. When none of the towers or walls remained standing, the Castle seemed to shimmer away. Castlevania and it's dark beings were finally gone.

"It's all over." Jonathan said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah..." Charlotte agreed.

"I'm sorry." Stella said.

"Sorry?" Jonathan asked, somewhat confused. "For what?"

"For trying to kill when we were vampires and..." Stella started

"No you can't take the blame for all of that." Loretta protested.

"Loretta please be silent."

"Look it's all settled now, it wasn't your fault, it's no problem now." Jonathan said

It was then that a figure appeared. It looked like a man but it was transparent and had a ghostly blue glow. He wore a long coat and wore a hat that seemed to have feathers sticking out of it.

"Well done, all of you." the ghost said.

"Eric, well, I did make a promise." Jonathan replied

"Father, is it really you?' Loretta asked, her voice breaking.

"Yes, my dear it is me." Eric said. There was joy but also sadness in his voice as he knew he would have to leave them soon.

Stella tried to say something but she couldn't as her voice kept breaking, tears streaming down her face .

Eric led out a sad sigh. "Forgive me Stella, I truly am sorry for this and..."

"You have nothing to apologize for Father!" Stella cried, finding her voice again. "It was that monster, he..."

"I know , I know." Eric said. "He is gone now and he will trouble you no more."

They remained silent for a moment and then Eric spoke again.

"I'm truly glad I could see you both at the moment of my passing. Live for all you're worth. And you, Jonathan. Charlotte... I truly am grateful." and with that, Eric Lecarde vanished into the wind.

"Father no!" Stella cried, she desperately tried to reach out to her father but he'd already was gone at this point and her hands met only empty air.

"NO! FATHER! PAPA!" Stella screamed. She fell to the ground now, breaking into hysterical sobbing.

"He's gone now." Jonathan said sadly.

"Thank you Eric, for everything." Charlotte said to the empty space were Eric once stood.

Stella continued sobbing, despite Loretta's attempts to comfort her sister. Finally after a few minutes Stella rose to her feet.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, but I'm alright now." Stella said, though the tone made it clear she wasn't.

"It's alright." Jonathan said reassuringly. " It'll take time, but you'll be alright."

"Thanks, thank you for being there for me." Stella said.

"No, thank you, you were absolutely amazing when we fought Dracula. Eric must have been a really good teacher when he taught you how to fight." complimented Jonathan.

"He really was." Stella said sadly, though her face had blushed again with the praise that Jonathan gave her.

"Hey! I was there to you know." Charlotte said, a little irritated at being left out.

"Uh right you were uh..." Jonathan began

"Umm wasn't there a priest that accompanied you two to the Castle?" Loretta asked.

"Father Vincent? Oh no!" Charlotte asked.

"Uh-oh. Quick, we gotta find him! Charlotte!" Jonathan said.

"Right"

The two then went into the woods to search for the missing priest.

"Loretta let's help them." Stella said.

"Yes Stella."

The twins went to follow them, unaware of the figure that was watching them in the distance. The figure was dressed in a brown robe, with it's hood obscuring it's features. It did speak however, though the sisters couldn't hear what it said.

"This world has been connected.".

**************************************************************************************************  
This is a oneshot for now but I might make this into a full fledged fic soon

Stay Tuned


End file.
